Lost Kingdoms
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: The Queen of Viridian Forest is protected by some brave knights. They promise to protect her. But what if disaster comes? Rated M for Violence in later chapters. Main pairings- Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, and Franticshipping (Mangaquestshipping and Franticshipping comes in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Thief

**Me: Hi guys! I always wanted to make this! So please don't be mean about it!**

**Yellow: She doesn't own Pokémon, or Pokespe characters! She only owns the plot and her OCs! **

**Me: If I did own Pokémon I'll be making a remake of the Crystal Version *pouts***

**Red: *sweat-drops* On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1:The mysterious Thief.

"I shall protect you Queen of Viridian Forest." A girl in armor and weird long teal hair. "Thank you Teal." The beautiful queen with blonde hair was name Yellow. Teal took her sword. "You have a visitor from Pallet Town. Should I let him in?"

She asked. Queen Yellow nodded. Teal left to let the new visitor in. "Queen Yellow." A girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes came in. "Hello Maiden Blue." Yellow said with a nice smile.

"I'm glad to see you here." Yellow said with a beautiful smile that will always make the male knights blush. "I heard that there were problems in the village. That mysterious thief stole more supplies from people." Blue said.

Yellow sighed and looked out of her window. "It use to be so peaceful here." She muttered. "The visitor from the Pallet Town is here." Teal said as she walked in with a person. Teal had her sword next to him. She wants to make sure he wasn't an assain going to kill their beloved queen Yellow.

"Why are you here?" Yellow asked kindly as she bowed to he guest. The quest bowed downed to the queen. He opened his eyes. They were red as blood. His hair was spikey.

"State your business!" Teal said coldly putting the sword closer to his neck. "Please get that sword away from him." Yellow said. Teal nodded and moved the sword away. She glared at him.

"I am Red from Pallet Town. And I wanted to help the troubles of this village. I can catch the Mysterious Thief." He said. Yellow looked at Red. "So you want to be trained and become a full pledge knight to me?" She asked. Red nodded with a serious look in his eye. "Okay." Yellow said with the same smile.

Teal was silent. "Your letting a random person become a knight?!" Teal finally yelled out. Yellow looked at her. "Yes and you will have to teach him for not wanting to except my order." Yellow said. Teal bowed. "I'm sorry. I'll teach him today." She said coldly as she glared at Red making him gulp a little.

"Um thank you?" He said sarcastically. Teal glared at him continued then gave up and opened the door. "Well come on." She said as Red followed her. "Do you think she'll go easy on him?" Blue asked with a sweat-drop coming down.

"I don't think so." Yellow said.

* * *

At the village of Viridian Forest and City. A mysterious red hair walked towards a person. The person had 50 gold coins. _'perfect'_ He thought slyly with an sly smile.

While the person was talking to a women, the boy took the 50 gold coins from his pocket. The person looked at the boy. "HEY!" He yelled while he chased the red hair boy.

The red hair boy was faster then him so he got away easily.

* * *

"Okay. Let's introduce each other." Teal said. Red nodded. "My name is Teal. I protect the Queen from any danger." Teal said. "Well I'm Red from Pallet Town. I always wanted to protect the queen." Red said.

Teal looked at him then nodded. "Okay let's learn the basic. Grab your sword." Teal ordered. Red did so. "Now attack me." She said. Red looked at he confused. "Hurt a girl?" He said.

Teal sighed. "You want me to fight back?" She asked. Red shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Teal said slyly. She grabbed her sword. "Ready?" She asked. Red nodded. "Start!" She said

Her sword clanged on his. "Excuse me?" A girl with lime hair came in. "Stop." Teal said. Red backed away. "Hello Maiden Lime." Teal said as she smiled. "May I have a hug little sister." Lime said. Teal nodded and hugged her 'soul sister'. "So what's wrong?" Teal asked. Lime sighed. "I want that Mysterious Thief _gone._" Lime said.

Teal sighed and looked at Red. "He's going to help us stop him." Teal said with a smile. Lime smiled came back. Lime went towards Red. "You gonna stop the thief!" Lime said with happiness. Red blushed and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Maiden Lime I'm going to be trained by Knight Teal." Red said as he bowed. Lime raised an eyebrow and looked at Teal. "A-are you sure you want her to train you?" She asked. "Lime." Teal said. Red was all confused.

"Ignore her." Teal said as she blushed. Red looked at Lime and then nodded. "Wait can I ask him one more question please?" Lime asked. Teal sighed and nodded.

"Do you have any experience as a knight?" Lime asked. Red thought for a second. "Yeah. I'm good with swords and I always protect Pallet Town." Red said with an smile. Lime blushed then nodded. "Well I have to go see Queen Yellow. I just wanted to see you knight Teal." Lime said then she left.

"Okay let's go back to training Red!" Teal yelled out with excitement. "Umm. Sure?" Red mumbled.

* * *

After a few hours of training Red and Teal went towards Queen Yellow. Red was all scratched up from training. "Oh my what happened to him?" Yellow asked. "He wanted me to fight back." Teal said politely.

Red nodded in agreement. "Oh. Well did he do good?" Yellow asked. Teal looked at Red then nodded. "Yes Queen. He one of the best knights I ever trained." Teal said making Red blush. "Oh really? You did try right?" Yellow asked. Teal nodded. "Well okay. Is he ready to catch the thief?" She asked.

"Yes." Teal said. Red eyes widen. "He'll catch the thief tomorrow." Teal said. Red was silent. "Good. I want you to keep training him." Yellow said. Teal and Red bowed and left the room.

"What are you thinking?!" Red whispered at Teal. "I'm sorry but you seem like your up for the challenge." Teal replied. "What if I fail?" He asked. "You'll try again! I'm getting bored of this stupid conversation! Let's go train some more!" Teal said with more excitement. Red sighed since he already know that she'll fight him back.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry that this story is bad *sulks***

**Yellow & Red: It's not that bad. *sweat-drop***

**Me: You think so? *smiles***

**Red: Umm. Yeah?**

**Me: Yay! Well um please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Suceed or Failed?

**Me: I'm back with a new chapter :D**

**Yellow: Can I ask question please?**

**Me: Um.. Sure?**

**Yellow: Why am I the Queen T_T**

**Me: I don't want to give any spoilers out :3**

**Red: She does not own Pokémon or pokespe!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Succeed or failed?

"That's all of training Red!" Teal said. Red looked a little tired. "Finally." Red muttered. "You did good." Teal said. She went towards the armors and grabbed one.

"Here!" Teal said while she toss them towards him. "What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked. Teal sighed. "Put them on." She said.

Red did what he was told. "They fit!" Teal said. "I think your ready!" She said. Red shook his head. "I wanted to protect the Queen. Not help the village." Red muttered.

Teal looked at Red. "Well you got to prove to the Queen that your worthy." She said. "But.." "Do you want the job or not?" Teal interrupted. Red nodded. "Good. I need you to help me out to help catch the thief." She said as she grabbed her knife.

"What happens if we catch him?" Red asked. "We make him talk to the queen. But he's lucky that the queen is soft. If she wasn't I'll kill him!" Teal said.

"The queen is soft?" Red asked.

"Yes. Theirs hardly any execution here. Once we had one and the Queen didn't show up." Teal explained.

Red nodded. "Ready?" Teal asked. Red nodded. "Let's get this over with." Red muttered.

* * *

"Yellow." A girl with blonde hair and amber eyes came toward the queen. Yellow smiled. "Amber!" She said as she hugged her. "I missed you too big sis." Amber said.

"I'm happy to see you again." Yellow said. Amber smiled again.

"So how is the kingdom?" She asked. "... Not so good. Theirs a thief and I think the villagers are getting angry." Yellow said with depress look. "Don't worry about it Yellow! I mean Queen Yellow." Amber joked.

"So where is that annoying Teal?" Amber asked. "She told me that her and the knight is going to catch the thief." Yellow said with a sigh. "Do you think they'll succeed?" Amber asked.

Yellow shook her head. "I hope. But I hope the new knight Red wouldn't hold Teal back a little." Amber nodded.

* * *

The bridge went down. "Were going to fail." Red muttered. Teal shot him a glare. "Where going to fail if you hold me back." She said. They went to the village. "I'm going to lore him with one of Queen Yellow's diamond." Teal said all evil. "Once he get's close to me I'll cut him then if he disobeys you come in and grab him!" Teal explained.

"Is that why I'm wearing this armor?" Red asked. Teal nodded. "And I have to wear this maiden outfit to make me look rich." Teal said. "Isn't that dress big for you?" Red asked. Teal gave him a death glare.

"It's Lime dress. She let me borrow." Teal sighed out. "Um. Let's go." Red started walking and Teal followed.

* * *

"I wish he didn't pick me." Yellow said. Amber looked up. "What do you mean?" Amber asked. "You know. 'Him'." Yellow sighed. "Oh. But your responsible and everyone loves you." Amber smiled as Yellow shook her head.

"I have act like I'm the perfect ruler he wants." Yellow mumbled. Amber was silent for a minute. "You want to get out of this castle don't you?" Amber asked. Yellow stared at her and nodded.

Amber snickered. "Maybe one day once all the trouble is gone we can go out there and enjoy it." Amber said. "And I can see how my village is doing." Yellow said to herself. She looked out the window and smiled to herself.

* * *

"This isn't going to work Teal." Red muttered.

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Have any other plans?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Teal looked around. "Stay here." She said before walking off. The knife still in her pocket. "Okay." Red muttered as she walk away. _'This plan is stupid. Maybe I shouldn't follow the plan...' _Red thought.

Teal grabbed her diamond out. _'This plan should work perfectly.' _She kept walking. All there where was villagers walking around.

"Hey!" Teal turned around to see a fat man chasing after a red hair boy. "GIVE IT BACK!" The man yelled. _'That must be the thief!' _Teal grabbed her knife out. Some of the villagers screamed in fear.

"Oh shut-up!" She yelled as she started running towards the thief. The fat man stopped running and kept panting. Teal threw my knife at the thief. His eyes widen and went towards the right. The knife cut some of his skin on his face making him bleed.

He kept running. Teal smirked as she was about to catch up to him. Red was still standing there. "Hm?" Red turned his head as his eyes widen. "Teal?!" He said. He started to run towards them. The thief stop when he felt Red's sword touching his neck.

"You got caught." Teal said with an evil look on her face. The thief glared at them. "I told you my plan would work!" Teal said happily.

Red sighed and nodded. "I guess."

* * *

Amber left to her home. "Queen Yellow I bring you great news!" Maiden Lime came. Yellow looked at her. "What is it?" She asked. Lime smiled. "The thief id caught!" Lime said with a happy look.

Yellow smiled. "Good." Yellow said. "He's in chains and coming right now!" Lime informed. _'In chains?' _Yellow thought. "Where here." Teal said as she came in with Red and the thief.

"Here's the thief you wanted in chains!" Teal said with a happy look. "Are you sure that's the thief? He looks harmless." Yellow said. Teal shook her head. "Nope! This is the thief!" The thief glared at Yellow with his silver eyes. "What is his punishment?" Red asked. Yellow was silent for a minute.

* * *

**Me: Horrible chapter I know.**

**Yellow: Who is "Him?" **

**Me: Not telling!**

**Red: Is the thief S...**

**Me: Please review! And don't listen to Red!**

**Red: Hey!**


End file.
